


EXO Drabbles

by kiwiootori



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of EXO drabbles based off writing prompts and AU's from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spiders (Taohun)

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. “You literally knocked on my door at 5 in the morning to ask me to kill a spider for you even though we’ve only talked to each other twice and all we said was good morning” AU

Sehun had fallen asleep on his desk, his head pillowed in his arms over his books because he’d been too tired to get up and walk to his bed, but he was jerked from his sleep when someone knocked on the door only a few feet away from him. His mind was still not totally aware yet and he blinked rapidly, trying to chase away the sleep as his fingers searched for his phone. When they closed around the cool screen, he sat up and turned it on, squinting into the sudden light and groaning when he saw the time. It was 5 in the morning, and whoever was at his door was still knocking. 

Why the hell would anyone show up at his apartment anyway? His friends were all knocked out because they’d been studying, and they’d have just texted him to let them in if it was them. With a sigh, he stood to his feet and dragged himself to the door, sluggishly running a hand through his unruly hair as he opened the door.

“What the hell-” He was cut off, because standing in front of him was his beautiful neighbor that he’d been ogling at since he moved in, and the guy was wearing nothing but a pair of low-hanging sweatpants and his hair was all messed up and damn he looked fine. He was vaguely aware that his mouth was probably hanging open, but the guy was talking suddenly, bringing a hand up to tug at his earring, and Sehun found that it would be very hard not to stare.

“God, I’m so sorry if I woke you up but I fell asleep on my couch and when I woke up I had to go to the bathroom but there’s this huge spider in the doorway of my bathroom and I heard your music was playing so I thought you might be up and I came over to see if you would kill it for me because I really need to use the restroom.” Sehun hadn’t even noticed that his music was on until just then, his head had been to muggy with sleep. Now, though, all traces of sleepiness were gone, replaced with confusion on how they’d gotten into this situation. He didn’t know whether to feel lucky, because he’s able to see his hot neighbor without a shirt and gets to go into the guys house, or to feel a bit annoyed, because who the hell goes around waking up their neighbors to kill a spider? He doesn’t have much time to think about it, though, because the guy, he remembers that the other introduced himself as Zitao once, is pouting at him and looking thoroughly dependent on him. With a sigh, he picked up one of the shoes beside his door.

“Okay, I’ll kill it. Lead the way.” The smile he got in return is bright and thankful and made his heart do back-flips, and he swallowed nervously when he stepped out of his doorway and closed the door behind him, following Zitao into his place. They’d only talked twice, really, the first time was introductions and the second a good morning, and Sehun figured it was because they were always coming and going at different times. He’d seen Zitao in the halls after their short conversation, but he’d never had the guts to go say hi, because he’s Oh Sehun and he doesn’t do those things. But now he was following Zitao, a guy he’d spoken to twice, into his apartment and he never did that either, so who knows.

“Thank you so much, really. See, I’m terrified of spiders and there’s no way I could have made it through the day without your help.” Sehun was pretty sure Zitao was exaggerating just a bit, but he didn’t really mind having to walk into the bathroom alone. He kinda didn’t want to be in a bathroom alone with the guy half naked anyway. 

Turns out the spider was, in fact, large, and Sehun wondered if it would be weird to say it stared him down when he walked in. He wasn’t a huge fan of spiders either, but from what he could tell, Zitao had been about to cry out of fear, so he figured it was better he do it. With a sigh, he walked over and quickly (because damn that sucker was terrifying up close and he didn’t want it jumping on him) slammed the shoe down on top of it. When he was sure the thing was dead and not just waiting to kill him, he picked up the shoe and calmly cleaned off the soles with a tissue. When he walked back out, he was met with an armful of shirtless Zitao.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh my god, I need to pay you back or something, since I know I totally woke you up.” Sehun’s cheeks were quickly turning an alarming shade of red and he tried to force down the heat spreading over his body as Zitao pulled back. “How does coffee sound?” The smile tugged at Sehun’s lips out of its own violation, a natural reaction.

“Coffee sounds great, actually.” Zitao’s triumphant smile was something Sehun could probably live off of, and he decided that he didn’t mind waking up quite so early if this was his reward. He didn’t mind at all.


	2. In Which Being a Librarian Sometimes Pays Off (Chansoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. “I work in a library and I found you asleep on your books in the back of the building and although you’re ridiculously attractive and adorable when you sleep, I cant leave you here overnight and you’re kinda drooling on our books” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't... I don't know what this is. Please enjoy it though.

It’s already dark outside by the time Kyungsoo starts to make his rounds around the library, making sure there were no books left out on the tables, no doors left unlocked, no shameless college students having sex in the back behind the tall bookcases (Yes, that had happened, and Kyungsoo hated working in the college library). There were a few books left out here and there, and a few pieces of trash on the floor, but all in all it had been easy to clean up and Kyungsoo smiled to himself, happy for an easy night for once.

He was just about to go get his things and leave when he heard a sound. Stilling, he looked around, silent as to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Had someone managed to get in while he was locking up? His heart started pumping a little bit harder when the sound came again, from somewhere behind one of the large shelves near the study areas in the back. Was it those kids again, back to get revenge on him for stopping their hormones from infecting the library carpet? He doubted it, but still. He couldn’t be too careful, not when he was alone in a huge library and his stuff was all the way across the building near the front. Quietly, he began to edge his way over to the back bookcases, steeling himself for whatever was to come. When he was only a step away, he took a (quiet) deep breath and thrust his head around the bookcase to see what was behind it.

It was a student. A long-legged, lanky college student with his head on one of the library books scattered around him on the table. His hair was an absolute mess, and there was a little snore coming from his lips every time he’d breathe out. It was… Adorable. Kyungsoo didn’t use that word for many things, but he felt like this time he’d allow himself to pin it to the guy in front of him. He wasn’t sure how long he just stood there staring and calming down his quickly beating heart, because he was really relieved that it hadn’t been a murderer, but he finally shook himself out of it and walked slowly over to where the student had decided to take a nap.

The books were all medical books, and Kyungsoo winced in sympathy for the guy, because he knew the medical classes were overloaded with work. He almost didn’t want to wake him up, because he just looked so peaceful and cute and Kyungsoo was sure the poor thing was probably exhausted, but he had to. So he took another deep breath and carefully reached out to touch the student’s shoulder and shake him in the slightest bit.

“Um, excuse me, the library is closing now and I have to ask you to leave.” The guy shifted, closing his mouth, and Kyungsoo noticed that he’d been drooling on one of their books about some type of infectious disease that had been eradicated through vaccines. Although he couldn’t blame him, because that book looked boring as shit, drooling on the books was kind of disgusting. “Hello?” He shook his shoulder again, still gentle, and the guy’s eyes opened. He blinked up at Kyungsoo, confusion painted on his face as he wrinkled his nose in this cute way that made Kyungsoo want to kiss him. Not that he would, that would be a bit creepy. This wasn’t Sleeping Beauty so he might get a restraining order.

“What?” The student’s voice was groggy and deep, and Kyungsoo got chills from it because he hadn’t been expecting such a sexy voice from someone with such a cute sleeping face.

“You fell asleep here in the library and we’re closing. I can’t leave you here overnight.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the student snapped back up into a sitting position, eyes suddenly wide as he looked at first the books on the table, then back up at Kyungsoo.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I was just going to give my eyes a bit of a rest and I must have fallen completely asleep!” He hurriedly began to gather up the books and writing utensils strewn around him, and Kyungsoo stared at him. Usually, students he woke up grouched at him and glared or just sleepily said thank you and staggered out. He’d never had any of them apologize to him before, so this was new.

“Oh, it’s okay. It happens all the time, really. And I know how stressful college is. Especially if you have a job or something on the side.” The guy looked up from where he’d been stuffing everything into his bag and gave him a bright smile that almost made Kyungsoo want to squint from the way it radiated.

“Well, I’m still sorry. It must be a pain in the ass for you to have to wake everyone up all the time.” Kyungsoo shrugged, acting nonchalant as he messed with the keys on the lanyard around his neck. “Thank you, though! Dude, I would have probably been here all night and then gotten in trouble tomorrow when the next shift came in. Then I probably would’ve missed a class and I really can’t do that because the points for attendance are killers. So yeah, you basically saved me.” Kyungsoo found himself laughing at the guy’s exaggerated story of what might have happened. Most likely, none of that would have happened, other than the fact that he’d stay overnight, but Kyungsoo still found it quite funny.

“I doubt it would’ve been that bad, the staff here probably would just do the same thing I just did. Wake you up and send you on your way.” The guy swung his backpack onto his shoulders (the thing must weigh a ton, Kyungsoo thought) and grinned, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, still. You never know!” He leaned over and surprised Kyungsoo by tapping on his temple. “Have a little imagination, librarian man.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and ducked away from his large hand.

“I have plenty imagination, but I’m a realist when it comes to things like my job. And my name’s Kyungsoo. Come on, let’s get going.” He turned around and began to walk towards the front doors, and the guy followed, falling into step beside him. Kyungsoo hoped the lights were dim enough that the other couldn’t see the light blush on his face.

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. I’m Chanyeol!” It was kind of weird, exchanging names with a student he’d woken up only moments ago, but he liked it. A lot. Chanyeol was infectiously happy, and damn, he was cute. Really, really cute, especially with his face resting on a library book. “Hey, are you going to school to be like, a librarian or something?” Kyungsoo laughed again, and surprised himself, because it was so rare that he would laugh around just anyone.

“No, no, this is just a job to help me pay off tuition. Actually, I’m in the music department. I want to be a singer and song writer.” He glanced over at Chanyeol to see his reaction and saw that the (much) taller man’s mouth was open, almost as wide as his eyes, but he looked really amazed.

“Really? That’s so cool, do you know my friend Baekhyun? He’s majoring in music too!” Kyungsoo groaned out of instinct and ducked behind the front desk to turn off the rest of the lights and grab his things.

“Yes, unfortunately, I do know Baekhyun.” Chanyeol laughed, too loud for a library, but nobody was there anyways so Kyungsoo didn’t scold him, just enjoyed the sound.

“I knew it, he talks about you a lot. He seems to like to get on your nerves.” Kyungsoo picked up his bag and walked over to Chanyeol’s side, pulling out the keys to lock everything behind them as they exited.

“I’ve noticed, trust me.” Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched Kyungsoo turn the key in the locks.

“Maybe you could come practice with us. I play the guitar sometimes, when I’m not too busy with my studies, and we have a lot of friends who come join us from time to time. It’s really fun, we all get to sing and play games together.” Kyungsoo remembered Baekhyun inviting him once or twice, and he knew his friend Jongin would sometimes go, so it wouldn’t be too weird for him to accept Chanyeol’s invitation, right? After all, he could just say he changed his mind about going.

“Sure. Let me have your phone so I can give you my number, that way you can contact me next time you guys get together.” Kyungsoo would swear from then on out that, when Chanyeol exchanged phone’s with him, his smile shone brighter than the moon and stars overhead.


	3. Cereal for Your Love (Sebaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just a bowl of cereal but it’s the only thing I can’t burn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Christmas present for my dear friend Kian, I hope you like it! I only read over it once, so I apologize if there's any mistakes.

Sehun wakes up early and rolls over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Even without looking at the clock, he knows it’s way too early for him to be awake. The sun is just barely peeking in through the drapes and the sky is just beginning to turn a sunrise pink. For whatever reason, though, his limbs no longer feel tired, and he sits up slightly on his elbow, pushing his bangs out of his face as he squints to get a better look at the sky through the sliver of space between the two drapes. The body beside him stirs at his movement, and he stalls, looking down at the man whose legs are tangled around the sheets at the end of the bed. For a moment, Sehun afraid he’s woken Baekhyun up, but then the older male lets out a soft snore and snuggles deeper into the covers, not in the least bit disturbed by the slight presence of the sun or his boyfriend’s moving body.

Sehun can’t help but smile at the peaceful look on Baekhyun’s face. His mouth is open, just slightly, his hair tousled and sticking up at the back of his head, lips a bit chapped and face so relaxed that there isn’t a trace of the smile crinkles he usually has on his cheeks and forehead. Quietly, as to not wake up the older, Sehun shifts all of his weight onto his elbow and rests his chin in his hand, watching the rise and fall of Baekhyun’s chest and just reveling in the moment. This type of opportunity to watch Baekhyun in this peaceful of a state doesn’t come often for Sehun, and he’s not about to let it slip from his hands. Usually Baekhyun is the first one awake, the one slipping around to make sure he doesn’t wake up Sehun because Sehun had just worked a night shift and needed hours of sleep to even act alive once woken up. Sehun wonders absentmindedly if Baekhyun ever does this to him before shaking his head. Knowing how much of a hopeless romantic Baekhyun is, Sehun doesn’t even doubt it.

Sehun isn’t as much of a hopeless romantic as his boyfriend, though, and after a moment, the staring gets boring, despite the beauty in Baekhyun’s resting face. Sehun sits all the way up and looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he carefully slides out from under the covers, toes wiggling and dancing across the floor until he finds the slippers hiding under his side of the bed. He stands as he shoves his feet into them, turning around to pull the covers back up over Baekhyun before walking to the blinds and shutting them farther. Baekhyun sleeps through it all, but Sehun still walks on tiptoes to until he’s out of the room, door shut firmly behind him. Only then does he allow himself to let out the breath he had been holding as he pads towards the bathroom. His mind is still a bit fuzzy from the sleep, and he splashes his face with water to wake himself up. It’s when he looks up at his reflection, towel coming up to catch the droplets of water running down his nose and cheeks, that it he gets an idea. A brilliant, amazing idea: he’ll make breakfast for Baekhyun.

It’s a great idea, at first, and it makes him quickly dry his face and tumble his way into the kitchen (tumble, because Baekhyun had left his clothes in the hallway last night and Sehun was not the most observant person). But five minutes later, he’s slumped at the kitchen table, spirit drained because he has no idea how to cook. He doesn’t even know if he could make pancakes without catching the kitchen on fire. This is why Baekhyun is always the one cooking, while Sehun picks up takeout on his days to decide what they eat. Sighing, he stares at the fridge, then lets his eyes wander to the cabinet. There are plenty of things he could cook, if he could cook. They have pancake batter and eggs and bacon, and he’s pretty sure Baekhyun bought a waffle maker a few months ago. But remembering the last accident, and how annoying it was to explain how he’d set off the smoke alarms trying to make ramen, he decides to not even chance it.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair and gets up from his chair, pacing over to the pantry to look through it again, just in case he was somehow missing something the he wouldn’t be able to fuck up. Just as he was about to give up and find something else sweet to do, his eyes land on the cereal box. He’d just bought Baekhyun’s favorite cereal yesterday while Baekhyun was at work, and by the looks of it, the older man hadn’t even noticed it was there. After a moment of deliberation, he grabs the box of cereal and closes the cabinet. Sure, it was just cereal, but it counted for something, right? He places the box on the table, then glances at the clock. Baekhyun wouldn’t be up for another 30 minutes at least, so he had time to make up for his lack of cooking skill through pure appearance. Rolling up the sleeves on his slightly oversized sweater, he gets to work, rummaging through the cabinets and closets as he hums to himself.

He’s in the middle of setting Baekhyun’s favorite bowl on the table when he hears it: the sound of someone dragging their slippers on the hardwood floor in the hall. He spins around in time to see Baekhyun trudge into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he blinks at the scene in front of him. Sehun internally congratulates himself on not breaking anything as he sets it all down on the table and walks over to his boyfriend, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sehun? What are you doing awake, you never wake up this early,” Baekhyun’s voice is still raspy from sleep, and if Sehun wasn’t so wound up about what Baekhyun would think of the surprise, he’d have found it sexy.

“Um, well,” he begins, clearing his voice and trying his best to put on a face of nonchalance. “I woke up early this morning on accident and I couldn’t go back to sleep. So I decided to do something for you, as a surprise.” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, obviously still confused, so Sehun continues to explain. “You work so much, and somehow you always manage to get up early and fix breakfast for both of us. I wanted to do something for you too, so… I cooked you breakfast. I know it’s just a bowl of cereal but it’s the only thing I can’t burn, so…” Sehun can feel his face getting hot as he trails off and looks away, wondering how silly Baekhyun must think this all is. Dammit, he should have tried making eggs or something.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun’s voice cracks, but he doesn’t seem to care, hand coming up to grip at Sehun’s sleeve.

“I know, it’s stupid, you don’t have to eat it-” Baekhyun interrupts him, sliding his hand down to rest inside Sehun’s.

“I love it, Sehun. You even decorated and made it look nice,” Baekhyun takes a step closer to the table, looking it over with a grin spreading across his face. “My favorite book, coffee in my favorite mug, you even have my favorite blanket out here.” Baekhyun reaches out to touch it and laughs. “You even warmed it up in the dryer. I cannot believe you, Oh Sehun.” By now, Sehun’s face is completely red, and he lets the sleeves of his sweaters fall down as he brings a hand up to hide his embarrassment.

“Hyung, you’re making it sound like more than it is, it’s just cereal and coffee,” Sehun risks a glance at Baekhyun and feels his heart jump when he sees the way Baekhyun is smiling at him. “I- I got the bread out and the toaster ready, so you can make toast if you want. I just… wanted you to feel nice, since it’s Christmas Eve and you finally have a day off.” He’s taken by surprise when Baekhyun untangles their hands and wraps his arms around the taller man instead. He freezes for a second before hugging his boyfriend back, reveling in the warmth pouring through him from Baekhyun’s touch.

“Sehun, this means so much to me, you don’t even know,” Baekhyun mumbles against his neck, tightening his arms as he speaks. “I don’t care if it’s just cereal. You put so much of your heart into this.” He laughs and shakes his head against Sehun’s shoulder. “I was so stressed yesterday when I came home, but I feel as light as a feather right now. I love you, Oh Sehun.” Sehun doesn’t even try to smother the small smile making its way onto his lips.

“I love you too, hyung. But you should eat now. Or your cereal will get soggy and your coffee will get cold and then we’ll have less time to cuddle on the couch and make out while watching our favorite movies.” Baekhyun pulls away reluctantly, but then quickly wraps his fingers in Sehun’s sweater and pulls him down to connect their lips. It lasts much too short, in Sehun’s opinion, but Baekhyun makes up for it by peppering kisses across the younger man’s face before he turns around to sit in his seat at to table and wrap himself up in the blanket so that only his face is showing. Sehun doesn’t let his eyes leave his boyfriend as he pulls out his own chair at the table, fondness playing across his face as Baekhyun takes a sip of the coffee and makes an exaggerated sound of pleasure. Somewhere deep inside, he makes a mental note to do this more often, and subconsciously decides that he could never have Christmas Eve another way again.


End file.
